Turnabout Revival
by key.of.dawn
Summary: It's about how phoenix recover from his shock after case 4-4. Please R&R. Flames allowed. Chapter 2, it's Phoenix/Iris pairing. End at chapter 2. it's a little complicated. I have already fix the paragraph. Rating T for Pre-caution
1. Chapter 1

It's already been two month since Vera's case

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so sorry if it can't meet your expectation**

**Capcom owns Phoenix Wright and all the characters and stuff. All of the stories below isn't my rights.**

--

Date-December 08 2025, 02:00

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

It's already been two month since Vera's case. I still can't believe this entire thing was really happened - even though I have encountered many crazy things in my life and my career as an attorney at law.

After my badge was confiscated, I was trying to investigate about that girl, who gave me that piece of diary. Some of evidences I have found was indicating that Kristoph was the culprit, but I just can't accept that since he's the one who always support me after that incident.

Well, I have to thanks him though, because if he didn't give me the diary and if my badge wasn't confiscated, my little Trucy wouldn't be here now. After all, she's my most precious treasure.

Back to the case again, after Apollo win the case, the judge was declared that I was innocent and I was allowed to take the bar exam once more. But until now, here I am, lock myself up, still can't make up my mind.

--

Date-December 08 2025, 09:00

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

It's Saturday morning now. Since Vera's case, Apollo didn't have any new case and he looked so bored. I was smiling at him upon seeing his face. It was really remind me of my younger self. I sat down beside him. "What's wrong? You looked so stressful. Getting fed up because there was no case around?" I ask him

"Well, no, not really I just wondering about something" he said. "And what would that be?" "I just wondered, you are such a great lawyer, everybody knew that, and you was already declared innocent from that case, so you can take the bar exam once more and I believe you would have passed so easily. So, why don't you take the exam already?"

I'm not sure how to answer that, it's just that I have this doubt in my heart and it's make me irritated when someone ask me about that. Nobody ever have felt how it was, and yet, they asking that question without considering my feeling. "Well Apollo, like everyone say, some things are better left unsaid." I said while smirking at him.

"But, don't you..." "I already said it and you should know that I'm not really pleased when someone tried to disturb me about some of my private matters. Especially about my past. It's annoying,! You don't even know what it feels like to begin with! Oh, but I think you wouldn't ever understand! After all…" I stopped when I saw his faces.

He looked so shocked. I think it's because I shouted at him suddenly. I know it's my fault, but I can't help it, and that makes me feel so guilty. Gumshoe and Maggey also ask me the same question last week when Gumshoe visit my office, who apparently know about how I was declared not guilty for THAT case, and I gave them the very same answer. They were also very shocked when hearing my answer

"Ah, you're right Mr. Wright, I'm sorry for asking such a question. Sorry, but I want to go out for some fresh air. Excuse me." he said as he walks out. Trucy, who heard my voices when I shouting at Apollo come out from her room.

"What's wrong Daddy? Where's Polly? Why do you shouting like that?" she asked me. Her face tells me that she was worried about what happened earlier. "Nothing sweetie. I just was getting swayed up a little. By the way, Apollo said he want to take a walk. Why didn't you go out with him?" "Ah, okay, but are you really all right?" she ask. "Yeah, never better." I don't want to make her worried about me.

I was walking to my room when I hear Trucy calling me from below. "Daddy, you have some guests." I was wondering who it was when the door opened and someone I'm not expecting. It was my old friends or maybe I should call some of them people from my past. There was Miles Edgeworth, Maya and Pearls, Franzizka von Karma, and Diego.

It's been some time since I last met them. Well, except Maya and Pearls since I still routinely visit them in Kurain Village. "Oh Nick! It's been such a long time since we last met!" she said as she charging toward me and hop to hug my arm.

"Don't exaggerating Maya! It's only three months ago since I visit you last time." I said while tried to break off from Maya's clutches. "Ah, is that so? Well, three months was feeling long for me."

"Well, for our case, we can say it's been a long time, right Mr. Trite?" a voice that I haven't heard for a while makes me feel so nostalgic. "Yeah, you're right Mr. Diego…" "So, Wright how are you doing?" Miles asked while smiling at me.

"Well just same as always. What have I been doing I wonder, so the most famous prosecutor and the Kurain Master pay me a visit?" I really regretting the fact I ask that question after Franzizka give me a pat in the head-with her whip of course.

"Don't you ever know some manner? We were nicely enough to visit you, why don't you show us some gratitude?" "That's enough Franz, couldn't you at least being nice toward your old friend?" Maya said.

"She's right Franzizka. You could be at least a little nice toward him after not see him for a while." Always like the same huh? Miles always can take control over his little sister. "So, back to the first question, why all of you come here?" I asked them. "We just want to visit you, and we were worried because you don't visit Kurain recently. Mr. Edgeworth yesterday calls us and asks if I and Mystic Maya want to visit you Mr. Nick. Are we bothering you?" she asked while bite her thumb which indicates that she was worried of some reason and was feeling uneasy. "No, no, of course not, Pearls. I'm just surprised all of you came here just to see me."

We were spending our time talking about what all of us has been doing in these past 7 years. It's so surprising to see how much everyone has change. Maya has become a much wiser person than she was used to be. As for Pearls, she was turning into some quite fine lady there. Miles tell us that 2 years ago, he already married with Franzizka-this news was really new to all of us and it need some time before all of us can really believe it. Maya was asking getting whipped away by Franz which makes me amazed that Maya didn't fainted. I guess the special course at Hazakura Temple really paid off, huh? Mr. Diego was able to treat his eyes, thanks to the advanced medical, and he still retain his perfect score as a prosecutor. He was only get some year in-jail experience.

Everyone started to walk away from their past and start to become a better person. To tell you the truth, I'm a little envious of them. It seems I was the only one who still can't overcome my past. When I saw Pearls, she seems to wanted to ask something, but afraid to ask.

"What's wrong, Pearls? You look like you have something in your mind?" "Well Mr. Nick, I want to ask you something. When Mr. Edgeworth calls us, he said something about congratulating you. Was something happened recently?" I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this.

"Oh, that's right. Wright, I hear you was already declared innocent and you can take the bar exam once more, but I haven't see you in the court. Why? Don't you want to become a defense again?" Miles asked me.

I don't really know how to answer that question. "Oh, come on Miles, don't talk about past now, okay?" "No Wright, you must answer my question first." He seems so persistent, and it makes me starting to lose my temper.

"Why are you being so persistent? It's none of your business in the first place…" "That was a foolishly foolish answer coming from a foolishly foolish fool." It looks like Franz was a little offended. "Listen here, Trite. What matters here aren't this is our business or not, but why do you haven't take the exam." Finally, he said it which makes me no longer can control my cool.

"I have already said it twice and this is the last time I'll said it. If you still insist on talking about that matter, I think it's better if all of you go home right now!" I said without any consciences of what have I said.

Man, I can't believe it! Why they're being so hard-headed? First, Gumshoe, then Apollo, and now, they're the one who ask me the same question. Can't they just leave me alone? "Nick! Why do you shouting like that to us? We just concerned about you!" Maya said with that sad look in her face.

"If you really concerned about me, I think the best thing you could do for me now is just leave me alone…" I just can't think of anything else when I said that. And now I'm really regretting what I just said. "Sorry guys, I think I'm just feeling a little tired. It's already night, why don't you go home now?"

No one from them said anything. "You're right Trite. I almost run out of my coffee. But, you know Trite, even a legend can't go through its trial of life alone." after saying that, Diego and other leave from my office. Before Miles go, he said "I expect you to comeback to court. It shouldn't ASAP, but whenever you're ready, we'll wait for you in the court. Remember, we have high expectations from you"

Then, Trucy comes to the offices. "Um… Daddy? Is everything alright? You look so tired, and I think I heard you shouting again." "No, it's Okay sweetheart." I can see now that she was more worried about me than before.

--

Date-December 20 2025, 06:22

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

"Daddy! Daddy!" I know that voice. It's still early, why did she wake me up already? But from her voice, I wonder why she sounded so excited. "Uh what is it Trucy? It's still early for a magic trick don't you think?" She looks like she is expecting something from me, from the looks of her childish smile. "You've got a phone call!"

A call? Who could that be? Could it be from those people again? It's almost two weeks since they came to my office. "Who is it Trucy? If it from Auntie Maya or Miles, just say I'm still sleeping like a snow white." "No, no, no! It's from someone else and I'm sure you would love to talk with her."

Her? Who could it be? "Oh! Just want to make sure you remember you should find a mother for me you know!" What is she talking about? Mother? Out of curiosity I get out from my bed and walk to take the call. "Hello, you're talking to Phoenix Wright. Can I help you?" then, the voice answer "Um, Feenie? Is that you?" I recognized that voice and there's only one person in this world who address me like that.

"Uh, yeah. is that you Rissy?" "Yes, Feenie." Err, so is this what Trucy mean when she said I should find a mother for her? "Something matter?" "I just want to ask if you have time tomorrow night? I want to talk to you about something."

Something to talk about? What could it possibly be? "Yep, I'm free tomorrow. Where we'll meet?" She stopped talking for a moment. "Could you come at 20.00? Oh, how if you are the one that decide the meeting place, Feenie." I'm happy that she is still the same Iris I know. "How about the place near the station?" That place is not too far from my office, and she doesn't have to go too far from the station. "All right, then. see you tomorrow Feenie." "Same to you, Rissy."

Well, that is the end of first chapter, please R&R! Flames Allowed. Sorry if it's not too good. It's my first fanfic after all. Heheheheh! I'll submit the 2nd chapter as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Special Thanks for Pen and Paper71 for the proofing and encouragement for this story, although I know it's not good as everyone else's. And for the Alden Tae, if you already played AJ case 4-2, you will notice that PW currently working at a pasta joint called Alden Tae. He'll talk about it when you talk about "our client" at Hickfield Clinic. If you look at the entire map from all PW and AJ, Alden Tae was really near the station and PW's office. And for Penny Nichols, she was the assistant manager at the case 1-3 Turnabout Samurai. The one who ask you for the Steel Samurai card

Disclaimer: I don't own the character and place below. All of the Ace Attorney characters and places are owned by Capcom

--

Date-December 20 2025, 18:53

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

I was standing in the front of the mirror. I don't know if I should wear my cotton cap or not for tonight. I know! I can ask Trucy or Apollo. "Uh, Apollo! Could you come here for a sec?" I can hear his footstep and when he came, I can see that he was so nervous. I wonder why?

"Something matter Mr. Wright?" he ask without saw me. "Well, I just want to ask you about something. I want to…" I stopped. How should I say it? I couldn't possibly just say that I'm going to meet her. But… Ah, who cares about that? It's not like meeting an old friend is something that embarrassing,. Well… except if your old friend that you're going to meet is your ex-girlfriend which have some hard-to-understand background.

"Meet my old friend." I think this answer is enough for him… or not. "Old friend? Do you mean those people who came here some times ago?" he asks with curious face, but suddenly he was looking a little startled. "Uh, sorry Mr. Wright. I ask something that wasn't my business again."

Don't tell me he still thinking about that times? Is this the reason why he's not talking too much again with me? "Oh, it's okay Apollo. She is one of my old friends. One of my best friends I should say. For me, she was almost too perfect. There are not many women like her in this world. But I haven't contacted her for some times. Oh, and her name is Hawthorne. Iris Hawthorne. You can ask Trucy for more details. She also knows much about her."

"Okay, Mr. Wright. Oh, by the way didn't you say you want to ask something?" "No, nothing. But Apollo, about that time, you don't have to think much about it. I just can't think clearly that time. I'm sorry, Okay?" he smiled and said "No, Mr. Wright. I should be the one who should apologize to you." What he said makes me laugh. "Oh, Apollo, you was really such a nice guy." He smiled again "thanks Mr. Wright. I hope you could enjoy this night. I'll take care of Trucy" "Thanks Apollo." All right then, I'll wear my usual cap.

--

Date-December 20 2025, 19:17

Location-Wright Anything Agency

--

"Daddy! Are you going somewhere? Can I go with you?" she asks with excited face. Suddenly Apollo come in and said " No, Trucy. You'll stay with me tonight. Your Daddy needs to go somewhere to meet his friend." I smiled and I think my face show some thanks-expressions, because Apollo said "you're welcome" without any voice.

Trucy's face suddenly shows that she understands something and smiled at me and said "Well, take your time, Daddy. And make sure you act good and nice with her, okay?"

"Heh, you're the one who I should lecture. Be sure you don't do anything that troublesome while I'm not home okay?" Apollo looks like he couldn't stand to laugh. "See you, then"

--

Date-December 20 2025, 19:54

Location-Alden Tae

--

I was standing in front at Alden Tae and finally, I brace myself to come in. When I looking around, I don't see Iris anywhere. I think I was come too early, so I take a seat at the nearest table. Then, a waiter comes to my table. "Can I help… AAAAAAHHH!! Is it you Mr. Wright?" I saw her. I don't think I know her. "Have we met somewhere?" she looks so happy when she sees me. "It's me! Penny Nichols! The one at Global Studio! At Will Power's murder case" Ah I remember her.

"Didn't you say you work at Global Studio? Then, what are you doing here?" she looks sad for some reason when I ask her. "I… was fired after that case. So, I started working many kinds of job. I work at here starting a week ago." Then she takes a seat across me. "I hear from the manager that you were working here before and said you were a great poker player. What about your job as a lawyer?"

I just smiled at her and said "my badge was taken because I was presenting a forgery." "Do you mean that rumors were true?" She was startled. "I'm sorry for bringing such subject. But, I want to say thank you. That time, Will don't get a guilty verdict, it all thanks to you Mr. Wright." I'm feeling funny here. Well, both funny and pleased. "Er… don't you have to work?" She suddenly stand up while put her hand on her mouth "Oh My! You're right! Can I help you with something?" I laughed seeing her like that. "No, I'm still waiting for someone." "Alright then. If you need something, just call me."

Then, someone come in and I recognized her. But I don't know what to say when I said her. It's already some months since I saw her and she looks so… how could I say it? It just that she looked more… you know what I mean.

When she saw me, she wave at me and then takes a seat across me. "Oh Feenie. Long time no see. It almost a year we don't contact each other. I-I think you were angry at me." She said with a sad face. "No, Rissy. It's just I have some business to attend." She smiled. Such a sweet face. "Yes I know, Feenie. Oh, how is Trucy doing? She was 15 now right? I don't have the chance to give her a gift. Here, this is for her." She said while she give me a Blue Badger doll.

She was really a nice woman. Always care about other, and ready to sacrifice herself for the people she loves' sake. "I'm sure Trucy would love it." I grab her hands. So small, yet so warm and feels full of love. "How is Sister Bikini doing?" "She's doing well." I smiled "Is that so? And how about yourself?" "I'm fine Feenie. It's you that I want to ask. How about yourself?" I don't want to make her worried. "I'm fine, Rissy." "No, you aren't Feenie, and you know that." Suddenly her voice seems so strong and it startled me.

"What do you mean Rissy?" "I know from Mystic Maya and Pearl that you were allowed once again to take the exam so you could be a lawyer once again." I just remain silent. But I think she was the one. The one who can comfort me "I-I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid that I'm going to betrayed again. Maybe people saw me as a strong person, but inside, you know that I'm also hurt."

She grabs my hand and squeezes it softly. "Look at me Feenie." I saw her eyes. So gentle, yet so strong. "Feenie that I know is not a man who'll afraid of failure. Feenie that I know is always proud of himself, no matter what happened. Feenie that I love…" she started sobbing. I'm so ashamed of myself. I promise that I'll always make her happy, but now, I made her cry. And so after she calmed herself, we talking about many things, from how that Trucy and Apollo were siblings to how everyone give me a visit and about how they're doing. Then, after the dinner, I accompany her to the station after some walk around town.

--

Date-December 20 2025, 21:43

Location-Train Station

--

We sat at the chair while waiting the train to come. That's when I said "Rissy, thanks for everything. I-I now understand that I should stand up once more, not only for myself, but also for everyone I care about, and also for everyone that care for me." She smiled and put her hand at my cheeks "You have grown into such a respectable man, Feenie. I'm so proud of you.

I also put my hand on her cheeks. I don't know since when, but the woman in front of me now, I… I promise on myself from now on that I'll always make her happy and I want to be beside her always. Forever.

"Rissy?" I have something in my mind that for some reason forces me to ask her about something that I have in my mind so long. "Yes Feenie?" "When all of this already finished, would you…" I stopped for a moment. The flames that burns inside me suddenly getting smaller, but I force myself to said it. "Would you live with me?" Her face shows that she was confused, but also happy. "Are you sure Feenie? Really?" "Yes Rissy." She starting to cry. "Yes, Feenie. Of course I will. I have waited for this moment to come." Then I hug her. The train comes, but I don't want to release her yet, and so do she.

That moment, though it only lasted for some minutes, but it feels like years for the two of us. She released her arm and said "It's just for some days. Surely, when I have time, I'll come again." I released her. When she walks away, she said "Feenie, there are many people that always care about you, it's not only me, you have Trucy, Mystic Maya, Pearl, Mr. Edgeworth and everyone else. Please remember that." I nodded at her. And the train started to moving, until I can't see it again.

I walk out from the station. After what happened tonight, finally, I chose to start all of it from square one again. I believe now that it's the best for me and for everyone else, just like what she said. Oh! I also should tell Trucy that soon she will have a mother… Well, two actually. And that's also the same for Apollo, because he's one of my family now. The night wind feels so refreshing. And now, I'll just shout out what's in my heart as the first step of my comeback. As a Phoenix's first step towards the Flames of Rebirth.

"**OBJECTION!"**

That's the end for this story. Finally!! My first Fanfic!! For the second chapter, I feel more confident about it than the first chapter. Once again, I feel very grateful for anyone who read and reviews my fanfic. But sorry if there was many vocab and grammar error in this fanfic. Even though it can't be used as a reason, but really, English isn't my native language. And I'm 15 you know. While I don't get any lesson for English except at my school. Oh yeah, Blue Badger is the doll at Gumshoe's office. Once again, Thanks for the support everyone!!


End file.
